


Swimming Requests from HPSFs

by Missesbean



Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These requests come from: hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R. Lochte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Moving was never an easy task; at least, Michelle had never viewed moving as anything less than difficult, and this move was proving to be no different. Of course, the fact that she was moving in with a new 'roommate' so to speak, and a male, nonetheless, made it even more interesting. She and her boyfriend for a year were making the big move, setting up what they planned on being 'home.' Since meeting Ryan a year or so ago, they had started slow, working into their relationship.

Michelle had always been more than patient with Ryan and his busy schedule, sporadic trips and adventures, never really pushing for much, so when he'd asked her to move in, well, she had been floored. They had been just taking it all one day at a time, not rushing anything, so to say she was surprised was an understatement. Of course, she had really liked the idea of being able to see him whenever and have someone to come home to at night. Michelle really hated those nights when they spent apart, the bed always felt too big, and the house so cold. Moving in with him would eliminate most of the problems, and she was so in love with him, so she couldn't say no.

It had only taken her a few days to box up all of her things and clean out her old apartment. Ryan and Devon would be over to get her boxes and furniture, so all she had to do was get to his place unpack. Michelle was really looking forward to getting all of her stuff put away and everything situated.

After a few hours of the boys hauling and moving things, all of her belongings were at the house, though, she wasn't really sure where she was supposed to put all of her things. She'd insisted that a storage unit would work, but Ryan had none of that, ensuring there was plenty of room for her stuff too, since Devon was moved out. Sure, you could just stuff your things in his old room, but then you'd have things here and there it would have been a mess.

A few small arguments, hours and make up kisses later, everything was semi put away, though there was small tedious things to go through, and Ryan was standing in the bathroom with the most disgusted face ever. He picked up an eyelash curler, horrified, then opened the cabinet, more girl things there, under the sink, blow dryers and flat irons, make up and just, bleh, so much girl. "Chell?" He called out, needing a bit of organization or something somewhere. He couldn't even find his toothbrush, there was so much stuff. You come in, looking at him, "hmm?" You'd organized and put all of your things away, obviously he'd gone through drawers, the realization setting in.

He looked over, holding up the eyelash curler. "The hell is this?"

"Eyelash curler." You smirk, knowing he was going to have all kinds of question now.

 

"What? Eyelash?" He looked perplexed at the idea of eyelashes going in there. "How?"

 

You laugh, taking it from him, showing him how it worked, "Like that."

 

He still looked mortified, eyes big. "That hurt?"

 

Chuckling, you shake your head no, "Wanna see?" you ask as you held it up towards him.

 

Hesitantly, he looked at you, eyes squinting just a bit, still not trusting. "Uhhh..." It was obvious he did want to try, but didn't want to admit. Laughing, you just stepped closer, reaching out carefully, taking your time approaching his eye, simply curling his lash, his breath held as you did it. When you pulled back he looked up at you and grunted, "Huh."

 

He left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom, flopping down on the bed, sprawled out all over the bed. You just chuckle and follow after him, crawling up beside him, tucked into his side. Ryan rolled onto his side when you got close, looking at you with a smile. "I'm glad you're here. . . girly shit and all." He smiled, leaning forward, kissing you softly. You just smile, leaning in for another kiss. You're glad too.


	2. The Proposal - R. Lochte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://www.tumblr.com/edit/56166593134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

It had hit him all at once one morning while he’d been working out; he wanted to marry Michelle more than he wanted to do anything else in the world. He wanted to have her as a wife, and eventually as the mother to his children. He wanted to go to sleep with her every night and wake up with her every morning. Ryan wanted to hold her hand when he was grocery shopping, take her to the movie, go for a walk in the park, make dinner with her at home. He wanted to grow old with her. More than he wanted anything else in the whole world, he wanted Michelle to always be by his side.

Ryan had worked for weeks on finding the perfect ring. In fact, he’d designed it himself, spent a large chunk of change on it and would have spent more, but he knew Michelle was bit more modest than he was, so he tried to keep himself in check. He wanted big, so everyone would know she was his, and she deserved the best, so he’d done that, but made sure it was elegant and classy to where she would love. He had all of the details of how he was going to propose figured out as well, all he had left to do, besides asking Michelle, was asking her dad. He knew Michelle wanted her dad’s permission to be asked, so of course he had known he had to.

That’s how he found himself sitting nervously on the edge of the sofa at her parent’s home, nervous as he could be, waiting for her Dad to come sit with him. Now, Michelle’s dad horrified him. He wasn’t big or tough, but he was so quiet, and constantly observing. Ryan always felt like he was on complete display when Rod was around. He would watch every little movement Ryan made, listen to every single word, watching everything he did around or with Michelle. It had always made Ryan feel like he was going to either pee his pants or vomit, he couldn’t really ever tell which it actually was.

Ryan was sitting straight as an arrow, fidgeting nervously when Rod came in. Ryan stood and shook his hand, giving him a small smile, **”Hi Mr. Brown.”** Rod shook his hand **”Ryan. To what do I owe this pleasure?”** He gestured for Ryan to sit down, doing so himself. Ryan swallowed nervously and sat, wringing his hands.

  
 ****”I love your daughter. So much, I can’t even, explain how much I love her and I just,”** he took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts as Rod sat listening with a small smile. **”I would do anything for her. I want to show her the world, give her a home and a family, grow old with her, watch our kids get married.”** ** Ryan smiled, thinking about it. **  
  
**Rod sat listening, nodding and smiling **. **”So, Mr. Brown, I-”** ** he smiled, looking up at Rod. ****”I’d like to have your permission to ask Michelle to marry me. It would make me the happiest man in the world, and I will be so good to her. I promise I won’t ever hurt her. I know we’ll have disagreements and probably get mad at each other, not always see eye to eye, but I can’t imagine being without her, and, I don’t want to be without her. I promise, Mr. Brown, I’m going to always be there for her, show her how much I love her, everyday.”** ** He finished his piece, sitting back with a small breath of relaxation.  
 **  
**Rod grinned, looking over at Ryan with a smile. ****”I’ve always wanted a son.”** ** He mused quietly, ****”I think you’d be a fine son, Ryan.”**** He gave him a big grin, more than happy to let his daughter marry the man in front of him. **  
  
**Ryan’s face lit up, eyes crinkling in excitement **. **”Thank you, Sir.”**** Now, for the easy part. Ask his girl to be his forever.


	3. Furniture Shopping - R. Lochte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/56149549531

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Since moving in with Ryan, you’d had quite the fun times just getting adjusted to life together. He would do little things that made you laugh, shake your head and just go on. Quirky was an accurate way to describe him, and you couldn’t help but just love his quirkiness. Today you were going mattress and furniture shopping, something you were fairly certain that Ryan was going to hate.

You guys had decided it would be easier to just get rid of both of your furniture and get new, making it easier than having to pick which to keep. Of course, you hadn’t really thought Ryan would care too much about what the furniture looked like, patterns, colors or anything of that nature, but oh my, were you surprised. As soon as you’d arrived at the gallery, he’d been off here and there, picking up swatches and samples, making this precious little pursed mouth expression when he would be displeased with a pattern.

Every now and then you’d point out to something you would like, and Ryan would look at it intently before deciding how he felt. After what felt like ever, you had finally picked the type of material you wanted. Thankfully, that limited your choices of colors and such, and then you could pick out the style.

It took you two and a half hours, but you finally found the set you liked, only to move on to a new mattress. Ryan had deemed yours too fluffy and you found his too hard, so a new one seemed to be the answer. That was how you found yourself flinging around from mattress to mattress, both of you finding something you didn’t like about each one. FInally, out of exhaustion, you flopped back on one, Ryan doing the same. SIghing, you looked up at the ceiling, **”I just don’t even know anymore. . . “**

Ryan looked over at you, reaching down for your hand. You squeezed gently, turning to look at him. He gave you a big smile, eyes crinkling. **”I like this one.”** Well then, that was a shocker. Your eyes widened at his comment, mouth curling into a smile. **”Yea? Me too.”** His shock mimicked yours, then grew into a smile. **”I think we should get it then, so I can leave and stop being a diva pants.”**

His comment just made you laugh, shaking your head. **”I think you’re pickier than any women I know.’** Ryan just shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. You reached over and rubbed his face, smiling happily. Ryan giggled at you, kissing your finger. **”Thank you for not yelling at me.”** He smirked, rubbing your chin gently. You just laugh, shaking your head. **”It’s fine . . .now, can we go pay for your shopping addiction, Mister Lochte?”**

Ryan laughs and gets up, nodding. And a shopping addiction it was.


	4. Teases - C. Dwyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/55932586624

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

p>It started out as hide and go seek, but somehow it had turned into tag, how, you’re not really sure. You’d been playing with your nephews, you hiding with them and Conor coming to find you all. At first, you both had just been playing with the little ones, but somehow, it had turned into you hiding from Conor, then making a mad dash when he would see you, eliciting giggles from everyone watching.

Somehow though, the game of hide and go seek had turned into tag, with all of the little nephews running after Conor to catch him. Of course, Conor would play along, letting them catch him now and then before turning and taking off after them, touching their little backs gently before he’d take off after you, literally taking you down carefully at one point, pinning you down to tickle at your sides, just like with the little ones, making you shriek and smile, so happy.

You continued on playing with the kiddos before they went down for a nap, but the playing didn’t stop. Conor chased after you through the yard, catching up with you at one point and pulling you back by the hips, hugging you close when he finally ‘got’ you. Looking back up at him, you couldn’t help but smile, stretching your neck up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Conor just grinned, bending down to kiss you with a resounding peck, smacked your butt and took off, “ **”You’re it!”**

Shaking your head, you just laughed, then took off after him.


	5. Crushin, C. Dwyer, R. Lochte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested here: http://hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com/post/55375240314

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a hockey & swimming RPF request site @ hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Whatever magic potion, lucky statue, fountain, or 11:11 wish worked, you want to thank it.  Heavily.  You still can’t believe that one guy is after you, but two? And not just any boys, but swimmers? Olympic Swimmers? Yes please.  Every day, you thank your lucky stars, or rabbits foot, or whatever it was that gave you this luck, because not only is Conor Dwyer sending you flowers, but Ryan Lochte is sending you stuffed animals.  

**  
**

At first, you didn’t know what to think.  You’d just got clocked into work when someone came in with a delivery for you, flowers.  Daisies to be specific.  Lots of daisies.  There was a note, so of course you pulled it out to read it, shocked than anyone was sending you flowers.  It wasn’t your birthday, not even close, and there weren’t any holidays near either, so you really, you weren’t sure who was sending you flowers, or why.  

**  
**

Your coworkers harass you teasingly as you open the card, eyes fluttering at the note, “To the most beautiful girl in the store! Have a great day!   - Conor”  It doesn’t take you too long to realize who Conor was.  He’d been in several times lately to look at clothes and you’d made a few suggestions here and there, as it was your job, but you never expected that.  You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks as you tucked the card into your pocket. 

****  
  


A few days went by and you got to work only to find another delivery with your name on it. This time, it was a teddy bear holding a heart.  You blush, but open the card anyways.  “Thanks for your help, doll! I owe you one! Dinner? - Ryan.”  Oh gosh, you knew that was THE Ryan Lochte, too.  He’d been in shopping after Conor the other day.  You couldn’t help but think this had to be some joke, though you kept it all to yourself, just gushing over the fact that they were sending you goodies.  

  
And so it continued, for weeks until you finally agreed to dinner. With both.  At separate times of course.  Unfortunately, it was too much of a disaster, egging both of them on like that, and you’d be moving away soon with a new job.  But it sure was fun while it lasted, having both of them chasing you?  Yea, you could handle that.  


	6. Sunrises - C. Dwyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a hockey & swimming RPF request site @ hockeypucksandswimfins.tumblr.com  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas; I do not know the athletes, all I own are my ideas, and OCs. No infringement of any sort intended, this is purely for entertainment. No beta - all mistakes are my own.

Waking up in the early hours of the morning, only to be stuck in Conor’s car had been the last thing you had planned on. Of course, you didn’t ever tell him no when he said it was a surprise, so you figured it was as much your fault as his. But still, what had the crazy man driving beside you been thinking? Nobody wanted to get up at three in the morning and get in the car for a drive. At least, nobody you knew wanted to do that. Until now. Conor had been insistent on you getting in the car and getting comfortable. 

Sighing, you’d done as he asked, no more getting buckled in before falling asleep again, your head wedged against his arm on the armrest. He had just laughed, pat your cheek and headed off to your destination. 

 

Once he parked at the beach, you mumbled quietly when he got out, telling you he’d be right back. Sure sure, all you wanted to do was sleep. 

You stayed tucked into your little spot while he hurried around outside, putting up some big beach umbrella in the sand, complete with a few towels and a basket of breakfast. He got everything set up perfectly before coming back to the car, coaxing you out with the promise of cuddles and a pillow. 

Sighing, you open you eyes and get out, realizing the sound you thought was the radio was actually waves, not radio static, and that the smell wasn’t his gym bag but the salty ocean. Huh, well then. Looking up at him, you notice Conor has a huge grin across his face as he leads you to your little spot on the sand. ”Conor, what is this? It’s like. . .five am…”

He just shushes you, sitting down on the little makeshift spot, pulling you down to sit between his legs, back against his chest. Nestled in his arms, you really don’t care where you are, so you tuck back into him and sigh once more. 

With a kiss to your temple, he hugs you tighter, promising if you keep your eyes open it will all be well worth it. Grumbling, you agree, and stare at the water, realizing finally when the sun peeks out, just exactly what you’re doing. 

Smiling, you look back up at him, heart fluttering. “Baaaabyyyyy, you brought me to watch the sunrise?” 

He blushes pink, shrugging, a smile playing on his lips, “Somethin’ like that.” 

You squeal in excitement, wiggling back closer to him, wrapping your arms over his happily. He’s the best, simply the best.


End file.
